


My Isabella - artwork

by keyweegirlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphics, Kid Fic, Multi, big bang artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/pseuds/keyweegirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the original prompt/summary that grabbed hold of my my kid fic loving heart:</p>
<p>  <i>Stiles is at university a couple of months away from graduating when a girl he had a one weekend stand informs him that she is pregnant and that she doesn't want the baby. He decides he does want it and with the help of his pack and his father he takes the baby after she is born. Then things get difficult as Stiles tries to get his head around being a single father. Stiles fails a few times along the way and the Sheriff gets to be an awesome grandfather. The pack happily takes on aunt/uncle roles in Isabella's life, especially Derek who seems utterly taken with the baby. Eventually, Stiles realizes that perhaps Derek's affection isn't only for the, very awesome, newest Stilinski. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Isabella - artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Isabella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069804) by [Moonbeam (luvsbitca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam). 



> Graphic made for [teenwolf-bb](http://teenwolf-bb.livejournal.com/) a big bang community over on LiveJournal.  
  
---  
(click [HERE](http://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd137/groovyCassie/AllPics2/BigBangs/2013-BB/MyIsabella-C1D.png~original) for full 1381x1833 size)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank [ Moonbeam (luvsbitca)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam) / [luvsbitca](http://luvsbitca.livejournal.com/) for writing such a sweet story and inspiring me to make this. If you haven't read her story '[My Isabella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069804)' yet you need to right away!
> 
> Also, if you'd like to see some extra goodies that I made to go along with this graphic please check out [THIS POST](http://keywee-icons.livejournal.com/31891.html) over on LiveJournal.
> 
> **if links aren't working yet, check back later! Sorry for the inconvenience**


End file.
